No Small Deterrent
by AmeliaNior
Summary: A small fluff piece on how James finally wins over Lily even as she tries to push him away. Cautionary Rated T, minor language.


**AU: Don't own the characters sadly however the story is all mine!**

* * *

><p>No Small Deterrent<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't do this any longer!"<p>

James glanced over at Lily in surprise. They had been working on their Transfiguration essays for a couple of hours now and he couldn't really blame her, "Fine how, about we take a break, head down to the kitchens, then come back work for a little longer and then call it a night?"

"I don't mean our Transfiguration James, I mean this." Lily gestured between herself and James. Sighing at the perplexed look on his face, of course he wouldn't make this easy o her. "Look I've been thinking on this for a while now and I need you to hear me out."

The cryptic messages did nothing to sooth the look on James's face but he gave her a small nod encouraging her to continue.

"I need you to know that two of my best friends have betrayed me in one way or another, and because of this war going on outside the school an other has been hurt simply because of who she is. The attitudes outside are only getting worse and I can't deal with much more hurt." James made to get up so he could sit beside Lily to comfort her, her eyes were getting progressively more watery as she went, but with a shake of her head James settled back down.

"What I'm trying to say is, and remember please that this is no spontaneous decision, I've given this a great deal of thought and even though its hard I need you to believe me." Taking a deep breath Lily forged on, "I just don't see how we can continue being friends without one, or both, of us getting hurt. Now I realize that we have to continue working…together on our…Head duties….what may I ask is so funny?"

James took a number of deep breaths to calm down the laughter that had over come him. This is what she had been worrying over the past few days, worrying over nothing. What a silly naïve girl. "Your breaking off our friendship? Ha, as if I ever wanted to be your friend Evans. Going on about my hurting you, what a daft girl you are."

"Potter! You're a right bastard!" This is yet an other reason we can't be friends. I can't believe you, here I was think that you'd changed…" The rest of the sentiment was cut off by James holding one hand over her mouth, while the other stopped her frantic packing of her belongings into her school bag.

"No. Now it's your turn to listen." Lily narrowed her eyes but slowly nodded her head. James removed he hands from her, "Silly girl. Silly lovely beautiful girl. As if I even wanted to simply be you friend. Here I was thinking that it was common knowledge that I was determined to not leave Hogwarts without you as my girlfriend. I've never had any intention of settling to be simply your friend. And there is no way you would ever be capable of hurting me. I care too much to ever think of hurting you so there is nothing to worry about. All I want, all I've wanted for the past few years was to protect you from all that hurt."

" But…I…we…" Lily's eyes were once again welling up on her, and she was blinking furiously to hold them at bay.

"Shhhh. Now come her you silly chit." James moved to sit next to Lily on the sofa, gathering her to his side he buried his face in her hair, "You know, you can't be rid of me that easily."

Lily pulled back slightly in order to look up at James. He gave her a small smile before lightly and tentatively placing a small kiss on her mouth. Lily smiled into the kiss, he was right he wouldn't be that easily deterred, but then again she wasn't so sure she really wanted to deter him any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just a short little piece of fluff for everyone out there. First published fic so be nice! I have other pieces in the works but I put this one up to test the waters so to speak. So in saying that I would love to know what you guys think about the story. I apologize for any mistakes either due to spelling or grammar for this is all self checked and I'll be the first to admit that correction is no my strongest area of expertise!<strong>

**So again thanks for reading let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing from you!**

**AmeliaNoir**


End file.
